


dreams

by howleht



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howleht/pseuds/howleht
Summary: He has nightmares too, she knows.





	dreams

**Author's Note:**

> any continuity is fine; just a short piece.

Cassandra wakes up quietly despite the nightmare she’d had.

 

It wasn’t awful or tragic, per se,  like the others had been. She was fighting something she couldn’t put her finger on at the moment, it had been something bigger than her and it was strong enough to overpower her and throw her over the side of a building. Her grapple was nowhere to be found and she was falling. And falling.

 

She stays in bed for a few more minutes, changing her position every thirty seconds and gives up. She can’t and won’t go back to sleep. She heads to her bathroom, splashes warm water on her face and looks at herself in the mirror. The rise of goosebumps on her arm make her aware that she’s cold so she heads back into her room. She stares at the glowing numbers on her alarm clock while she reaches for one of her hoodies in her dresser. It’s half past two. She pulls on some sweats and heads down the hall to the grandfather clock.

 

The car isn’t there, as she suspected, so she leans against his desk and waits. Barely ten minutes pass and the headlights come into view. Bruce pops out as soon as it’s parked and pulls off his cowl, walking over to Cass. “Something wrong?”

 

She shakes her head, slides her hands into her pockets. It’s cold. 

 

“Why are you awake?” he asks, eyes tired. She doesn’t respond immediately, but it becomes clear to him in his eyes from what she could see.

 

“Couldn’t sleep. Nightmare.” She watches Bruce as he sets the cowl down on the desk beside where she’s leaning. 

 

“Hm.” He nods. “Is everything alright?” Same question, but he doesn’t mean it in general.

 

“Yes.” Cassandra lets out a breath. 

 

“Did you need me for something?” 

 

Cassandra fists her hands in her pockets. It’s so cold down here, she thinks. “I wanted to go upstairs… watch a movie or something,” she states. Bruce stays put, listens. Cass meets his eyes. It’s the simplest thing. “Didn't want to be… alone.”

 

Bruce gives Cass a smile. It’s not the grin he’d have as Bruce Wayne or the smirk he’d give when he was humoring criminals. It’s that genuine smile he gives to people like Alfred, Dick, Clark, and her. “Of course,” he says, understanding what she was asking without asking. He has nightmares too, she knows.

 

Bruce wraps an arm around her shoulder and they walk like that all the way back up to the living room in the manor. He’s still in the suit when he sits on the couch. Cass is right next to him with the remote in hand. “So, what are we watching?” He throws an arm over the back of the couch and rests his hand on her shoulder.

 

Cass ends up putting some sitcom on and they watch it for the following hour. At some point, Bruce threw a blanket over the two of them and Cass settled closer. She finds herself starting to doze off, her cheek finding a resting place on some part of Bruce’s suit. She feels Bruce nodding off too, his cheek resting on the top of her head. “Goodnight, Cassandra,” he  murmurs. The sound of the show slowly drowns out and she hears nothing but Bruce’s breathing and her own. She finds herself at peace. It’s warm. She finally closes her eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> yay or nay


End file.
